


[Podfic] 'Metzengerstein' by Edgar Allan Poe

by the5leggedCricket



Category: Metzengerstein - Edgar Allan Poe, POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Gen, Horror, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: "Horror and fatality have been stalking abroad in all ages. Why then give a date to this story I have to tell?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] 'Metzengerstein' by Edgar Allan Poe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metzengerstein](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/578362) by Edgar Allan Poe. 



This is my first time podficcing, so go in with the right expectations: expect a cute accent (bonus points to whoever guesses what my mother tongue is!) and a typical Edgar Allan Poe short story.

**[Metzengerstein](https://soundcloud.com/user-611297118-879590692/edgar-allan-poe-metzengerstein) **


End file.
